Bittersweet Revenge
by DarthBubbles
Summary: Finally, Cade Cousland is given the chance to avenge the deaths of his family. When the opportunity fails to provide the satisfaction he seeks, however, it will take a certain Orlesian bard to cheer him up. MaleCousland/Leliana One Shot. Rated for gore.


It wasn't about saving the queen anymore.

Cade Cousland ran ahead of the others, his silverite boots thudding heavily on the stone floors of Rendon Howe's dungeoon. Every timre the Grey Warden thought of the man, images flashed through his mind. Oren, his only nephew, lying next ot Oriana in a pool of blood. His father, broken and bloodied on the floor of the larder, sturggling to speak. His mother, bravely sending arrows at every one of Howe's soldiers until, he was sure, she had been overwhelmed.

Cade knocked another soldier aside roughly with his shield, marked with the emblem of Highever, a reminder of the pain Howe had caused him. He gripped the dragonbone lonsword tightly in his hand. It was almost as if he could sense Howe's presence, as if the arl had been filled with the darkswpawn taint.

"Cade!" he heard Aliestair call from several meters behind. "For the love of Andraste, slow down!"

Only Gale, with four legs and no armor or weapons to hinder his speed, had managed to keep up with Cade thus far. The mabari let our an anxious bark, which the Grey Warden angrily ignored. He stopped abruptly, his boots sliding a bit over the smooth stone, in front of a heavy metal door. Cade took a breath and braced himself, giving Leliana, Oghren, and Alistair the chance they needed to catch up.

"I know you're desperate for revenge, bot don't let it turn you into a monster," she pleaded.

He didn't answer to the Orlesian accent he'd grown so fond of. Cade closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unable to look at the redhead. He didn't know what her reaction would be when she saw the fury in his normally bright, joyus green eyes. Instead he shook his head, clearing his mind of everything but the task before him, and pushed the door open.

There stood the man who murdered the Couslands, smugly grinning at the young man in front of him. Rendon Howe folded his arms impatiently. "And here is Bryce's little boy, trying to fit into daddy's shoes and play the hero."

Anger that had been pent up inside of cade since the night his life was torn into pieces released itself. At that moment there was no Blight, no queen in danger, no bastard prince, no lovely bard who had stolen his heart. there were only the sreams of his dying family and the man who had induced them. Gripping the black sword so tightly his knuckles turned white, Cade released the breath he'd been holding. "After this, maybe I'll kill your whole line, too." He wasn't sure if he really meant it. The action was completely out of character for Cade. Even saying that he would did not fit his normally chivalrous and compassionate nature.

In a wild movement fuelled by rage, Cade leapt at howe, his sword clanging against the older man's shield. He barely saw Howe's blade come up in a stabbing motion, and Cade had to roll to the side to avoitd it.

"The mage!" Alistair was shouting. "Get the mage! He'd the biggest threat, not Howe!"

Cade drowned out Alistair's words, focusing all his fury on the arl of Denerim. He lifted a boot and it connected with Howe's shield, the resulting tremor shaking cade's entire body. He spun around in the process, blocking Howe's next move with his shield while simultaneously stabbing with his sword.

The look on Howe's face said it all. Cad'es attack had hit home, and the noble wrenched his sword back out of Howe's stomach, watching as the arl fell first to his knewws, then curmples to the floor, breathing in ragged, irregular gasps.

"I... deserved more..." he managed.

"All you deserve is a painful death," Cade growled hatefully. He dropped the black lonsword, instead pulling out the Cousland family sword. He'd acquired it the night the Howes raided Highever, and he intended to make good on his promise to his mother.

_"Slit his traitorous throat."_

Glaring down at the dying man before him, Cade raised the sword, intent on finishing the job.

Leliana fired one last arrow for good measure, ensuring the mage was dead. Looking about the room, she saw that no enemies remained, and the bard relaxed from her offensive position. The sight before her broke her heart.

The man she loved hacked at the corpse of Howe over and over, stangled sobs escaping his throat. Cade continued to disfigure the body into an unrecognizable pile of flesh, tears, spilling from his eyes and splashing to the ground, mixing with the blood and gore that continued to run from Howe's corpse.

A lone, silent tear slipped down Leliana's cheek as she watched, filled with pity and terror. How could the invredibly sweet man she had fallen in love with have become so ruthless?

"Gees, hone that talent a little better and he'd make a berserker to be reckoned with," Oghren mumbled.

"_You_ taught him this?" Leliana asked incredulously.

Oghren put his hands up in defense and shook his head. "Nope. Not yet. I wa waiting for him to ask. The kid's just angry. Give him a chance to cool down." The dwarf glanced over at their miserable leader. "Then again, if he needs to tlak, there's no doubt you're the best bet the conversation will actually go anywhere."

Leliana nodded. "You and Alistair should go check out thet room beyond Cade. Take Gale with you. i'll speak with him. "

The dwarf complied, motioning to Alistari, who whistled for the mabari. They headed for the door across the room, casting backwards glances at Cade every few seconds.

Leliana stepped forward cautiously, placing a hand on his sword arm. She gently lowered the weapon until it dropped rom his trembling hands and clattered against the stone floors. "Cade..." she said softly, her voice trailing off.

"He deserved worse, Cade said through clenched teeth. "He killed... everyone." Tears slipped down his cheeks one after the other, and Leliana realized this was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. "Oriana, Oren, Mother, Father, if Fergus had been there he would have been gone too!"

"They rest with the Maker now," she whispered, unable to think of anything more comforting.

"Then I should be with the Maker, too! I should have stayed. I could have protected them. At least I could have stopped them from killing Mom!"

She touched his cheek, wet with tears, and turned his face toward hers. Once agains, she couldn't get over how incredibly handsome he was, even in his present state. She stared him in the eye meaningfully. "Listen to me. You could _not _have done anything. Either way, your mother would have dies, and you along with her. I know you're hurting, but do not go about blaming yourself for anything. You've done more good as a Warden than you did as a Cousland, and as for me... You saved me. I'm glad Duncan forced you away, or I would still be in Lothering, attempting to heal a broken heart." At this point even Leliana was crying, and she impulsively threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. His own arms locked around her waist and he hugged her back tightly, sobbing into her soft red hair.

"You're my angel, Lels," he whispered, using the nickname that never failed to make her smile. "My miracle." Cade pulled back, smiling slightly. "And I love you, he added, pressing his lips tenderly to hers.

"I love you, too," she said, running a hand though his characteristically messy short brown hair.

A short bark interuppted the moment, and the two turned to see Alistair, Oghren, and Gale standing in the doorframe, watching embarassedly. Picking up his sword hastily, Cade smiled.

"Alright, let's go save a queen."

Leliana laughed as she followed him out the door.

Maker, she loved that man.

_Fin._

A/N

So I wrote that at two in the morning, I'm sorry if it isn't as good quality as most of my writing. :) I'm absolutely obsessed with the male Cousland/Leliana pairing. It's too darn cute. And my male Cousland is _fine_, let me tell you. Leli is lucky. :D

Anyways, my 'power songs,' so to speak for this fic were: "I Hate Everything About You," by Three Days Grace at the beginning, "Savior" by Rise Against for that middle bit, and "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace for that fluffy bit at the end. (: Good songs.

-Bubbles.


End file.
